Jeremy Fitzgerald
Джереми Фитцджеральд - является главным героем игры Five Nights At Freddy's 2, которым игрок управляет на протяжении шести ночей. Нанят как ночной охранник в Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, работает там с полуночи до шести часов утра, ежедневно, с воскресения 8 ноября по пятницу 13 ноября 1987 года, после чего его переводят на дневную смену. Он очень похож на Майка Шмидта, такого же молчаливого протагониста из первой части игры. В начале первого дня, Парень из телефона информирует Джереми о деталях нового рабочего места, и также расказывает, что предыдущего охранника перевели на дневную смену из-за его жалоб на аниматроников, пытающихся попасть в офис. left|190px|Казалось бы, что может пойти не так? В конечном итоге, Джереми заканчивает первую ночь, и несмотря на низкую зарплату и явную опасность, он продолжает свою работу до конца рабочей недели. После, Джереми узнаёт, что аниматроники кем-то испорчены, в конечном итоге это приводит к закрытию ресторана, и переходу на дневную смену, как объяснил Телефонный Парень: "Просто положение... у нас пока что нет замены.", компания пытается найти кого-то, чтобы занять освободившееся место на ночной смене. После окончания пятой ночи, Джереми получает чек с зарплатой, суммой $100.50. Во время шестой ночи, Парень из телефона говорит, что на следующий день Джереми будет работать в дневную смену, и должен внимательно следить за аниматрониками на вечеринке в честь дня рождения одного из гостей. После завершения 6 ночи, Джереми получает чек о зарплате сверхурочно в размере $20.10, также, в конце показана газета, где сказано о закрытии ресторана. В Своей ночи Фритц Смит заменяет Джереми. Джереми может использовать: планшет, маску Фредди и фонарик для того чтобы выжить на протяжении шести ночей. Внешний вид Мы не видим внешний облик Джереми Фитцджеральда на протяжении всей игры, подобно Майку Шмидту, так как управление происходит от первого лица. В отличии от Майка, концовка в случае смерти, показана глазами Джереми. Характер Ничтожно мало известно о его личности, хотя он, кажется, ведёт себя похожим образом как Майк Шмидт. Можно предположить, что Джереми сосредоточенный и опытный, если в состоянии удержать 11 аниматроников столько времени. Однако, в отличии от Майка, он, кажется, испытывает некоторый страх и волнение в процессе игры, так как надев маску Фредди, можно услышать его тяжёлое и затрудненное дыхание. Меньшее количество документов на столе Джереми, по сравнению со столом Майка, может означать, что он более организованнее и аккуратнее, хотя это также может означать, что в 1987 просто было необходимо меньше документов. Аудио Джереми Фитцжеральд дышит через маску Фредди. Галерея Файл:587.png|Чек Джереми о получении его зарплаты Файл:590.png|Чек Джереми о сверхурочной зарплате на газете с объявлением о закрытии ресторана Файл:FNAF2NewspaperArticle.png|Ресторану Freddy Fazbear's Pizza требуется помощь Интересные факты * Есть один занимательный факт. Седьмую ночь мы играем за другого охранника - Фрица Смита. В концовке говорится о том, что его уволили из-за плохого запаха и за "содействие с аниматрониками". Некоторые полагают что это Майк Шмидт - герой первой части. Также имеется другой вариант перевода - "за поломку/порчу аниматроников". Возможно Фриц и есть человек ответственный за пропажу детей. Предположительно Джереми или Фриц звонят Майку Шмидту. Большинство думает что звонит Фриц. * После шестой ночи Джереми переводят на дневную смену (где возможно он видел как произошёл "Укус 87"), а в седьмую ночь его подменивает Фриц Смит, которого увольняют из-за сказанных ранее причин. * В газетах вокруг обведённого объявления "Help Wanted" (рус. "Требуется помощь") и информационной бюллетени "Закрытие Freddy Fazbear", можно видеть повторяющиеся несколько раз отрывки текстов, содержащие в себе насмешки, советы от Скотта Каутона, и случайные слова, заполняющие пустое пространство. ** "Blah. Blah. Blah, Blah. Blah. This ad has nothing to do with anything relevant to the game. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Chances are you won't make it past night three. Blah. Blah. Yackity Smackity. Blah. Blah. This probably isn't the best choice of a summer job, since you most likely won't survive the week. I'd recommend being a cashier, sack boy, or work in a warehouse. They are all very respectable jobs, and you probably won't be killed by them. Well, you might. But it would be unlikely. Blah. Blah." ** Примерный перевод: "Бла. Бла. Бла, Бла. Бла. Это объявление не имеет ничего общего с игрой. Бла. Бла. Бла. Бла. Бла. Скорее всего, вы не будете делать это в последние три ночи. Бла. Бла. Ля-ля-ля. Бла. Бла. Это, вероятно, не лучший выбор работы на лето, так как вы, возможно, не выживете в эту неделю. Я рекомендовал бы быть кассиром, мальчиком на побегушках, или работать на складе. Эти работы лучше, и вы, вероятно, не умрёте на них. Ну, вы могли бы. Но вряд ли. Бла. Бла." Категория:Люди Категория:Персонажи Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's 2 Категория:Охранник Категория:Протагонисты